


The Lanky Pianist

by thefinkployd



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dom!2D, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Murdoc is the best Murdoc, Yes another sub Murdoc fanfic, sub!Murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: Murdoc and 2D has to pose for their photoshoot. After it, things are getting interesting.Based onthisofficial art.





	The Lanky Pianist

"Alright, turn it a little bit leftwards... No, no, rightwards!"  
Noodle was organizing the scene for the photoshoot.  
Two hours were spent for decorating and arranging the scene. It had to be perfect.  
"Like this, Noodle?" Russel asked.  
"Yes, perfect! Thanks, Russ!"  
She made a frame with her hands and closed her left eye.  
"2D, move away your bench from the piano a little... No, not that much... Stay there! Just like that. Murdoc, don't hang down both of your legs, just the one with the stiletto... Perfect."  
She looked at the scene one more time.  
Everything were set up. The piano was in place, the musician names on the books were good, the statues and other decorations as well as the liquor bottles were looking at the right direction, the potrait of Liberace was well placed, Cortez was on the right spot... And most importantly, Murdoc and 2D were in the pose they were supposed to be. Well, it had cost them lots of alcohol to make him do the right face, -which was Murdoc's idea, who also drank a lot when he was "executing the plan"- but at least it worked.  
"Can you finish this torture soon?" Murdoc grumbled while shaking the liquor bottle in his hand. "All my muscles are stiffened."  
"Shut up, Murdoc." Russel scolded him. "When I was decorating the whole place you were just lying there."  
"Then what about you lie there for two hours you-"  
"Stop that!" Noodle shut them up. "I'm taking the photo." She was adjusting the camera.  
"Finally!" Murdoc growled.  
"Mudz..." 2D looked like he was about to say something.  
"What?"  
"This high heels look very good on you."  
"Huh?!"  
The flashlight snapped.  
Before that, 2D managed to struck his pose, but Murdoc couldn't manage to fix his angry face.  
"What did you just say-"  
"Murdoc, you look like an idiot here." Russel said while looking at the photo.  
"Shut up!" Murdoc was pissed.  
"Perfect!" Noodle screamed out happily. "I was wondering what was missing in the scene, and there it is!" She took the camera off from its stand. "I'll print that right away." She left the room.  
"Alright, I'm leaving the cleaning duty to you." Russel made a move to leave the room.  
"Hey! You can't just leave us holding the bag, asshole!" Murdoc shouted while straightening himself up a little.  
"You were the one who bemoaned from your stiff muscles, right? It'll be a great chance to relax them." He smirked while leaving the room.  
"Fuck this shit!" Murdoc shouted angrily and threw the liquor bottle which was in his hand.  
The glass's crashing sound echoed inside the room, the broken pieces of glass and a few drops of alcohol scattered.  
"Mudz, we're supposed to clean the room, not foul it." 2D blinked a few times, with an innocent look on his face.  
"I know it, faceache!" Murdoc scolded him. "Then start to clean it!"  
"Okay." 2D stood up while Murdoc was trying to get up from the piano he was lying on.  
Murdoc finally managed to get up and closed the piano's lid, which made Cortez to lose its place.  
He turned around, saw 2D, and pulled him to himself from his big bowtie.  
"Mudz, what are you-"  
"Did you actually think you can tell me that my high heels look good on me and got away with it? I don't think so..." he talked in a hoarse voice.  
"I'm sorry-"  
Without letting him finish his sentence, Murdoc fastened their lips together. He swirled his tongue around 2D's, and flicked it to his palate. Then he started to suck 2D's tongue, lick inside his mouth, and massage their tongues together. He was literally fucking 2D's mouth with his tongue. He was always so good at doing things like that with his tongue, considering its length, it was normal. His mouth tasted like liquor, but because of 2D also drank, he didn't get the taste of it.  
Murdoc hooked a leg around 2D's waist and pulled him closer while lying on the piano.  
He shoved their hips together while splaying his hands across 2D's lower back.  
"Mudz, that will make a big mess and-"  
Murdoc placed a finger against 2D's lips.  
"Shh." He whispered seductively to 2D's ear, lips brushing against. "Either way, we have to clean the room. It won't be a big problem to make it a little messy." he grasped 2D's chin and tilted it down.  
2D gazed at Murdoc for a moment who was looking at him in a needy way while rubbing his knee between 2D's thighs.  
2D leaned over him slowly, but paused when their lips were just barely touching and they were breathing each other's air, which made Murdoc dizzy.  
Murdoc stared at 2D's lips which were brushing against his at the time before he started to run his tongue over 2D's lips. 2D shuddered from this impulse move.  
Murdoc smelt like alcohol and strawberry lube.  
He continued his lip play. He was tracing 2D's lips's outline with the tip of his tongue. He tried to push his tongue inside 2D's mouth, he was craving for a deep kiss, but 2D didn't let him, which made him even more needy and aroused.  
2D started to run his fingers lightly over Murdoc's palm and wrist.  
Murdoc shivered, and tugged on 2D's earlobes with his teeth in respond. 2D's cheeks, neck and ears flushed slightly.  
Murdoc's next move was dipping his tongue into 2D's ears, which made 2D ticklish. He took 2D's cape off and continued with his neck and collarbone. 2D quivered.  
Murdoc took 2D's hand and guided it to his trousers.  
2D obeyed; he opened Murdoc's belt and took his trousers off. His heart was pounding.  
Murdoc shoved his hand between 2D's legs and climbed to his underwear. He played with its band for a while before taking it off.  
2D tucked his hand inside Murdoc's boxers and stroked his sensitive spots gently.  
Murdoc shaked as 2D did that, he was run out of patience. He guided 2D's hand roughly to take his boxers off.  
2D did what he wanted, took it off. But he didn't stop teasing Murdoc, he continued to run his fingers all over Murdoc's body.  
Murdoc's eyes rolled back as the torture continues, he pulled 2D's hair to show his impatience.  
2D got the message and inserted his fingers inside him. Murdoc gasped lightly and attacked to 2D's neck, sucking his skin into his mouth.  
"Just put it in, I'm ready..." he rasped to 2D, letting his breath tickle his ears.  
He was right, his half-hardened cock, the wetness inside him and the smell of lube was signaling to that.  
"When did you find the lube?" 2D asked while taking his fingers off of him.  
"That doesn't matter! Just give me what I want." he bit 2D's collarbones and ribs as he pulled him closer with his leg. He was totally dizzy for it.  
2D slowly inserted himself inside Murdoc. Murdoc's noises increased as 2D went deeper and deeper.  
His breath hitched as he swallowed hard; his sweat slicked his body, it could be seen as a coat in a thin sheen.  
2D moved once. Murdoc quaked and inhaled sharply as he digged his nails in 2D.  
"Continue." he gasped in a needy way.  
2D started to move rapidly inside him. Murdoc bit back a moan and raked his nails across 2D's skin.  
When 2D find his soft spot, he trembled and gasped.  
"Yes, there... Fuck..." he became a moaning mess and started to make strangled noises. He thrusted their hips together as he digged his nails deeper.  
"I want to feel you inside my body for days." he murmured.  
"Mudz, technically it's impossible."  
Murdoc couldn't respond from his moans.  
2D came to his breaking point.  
"Mudz, I'm gonna..."  
As 2D came inside Murdoc, Murdoc moaned even harder and became even more close to his climax.  
More precisely, he reached his climax.  
His vision faded to black, the time slowed; he dissolved into pleasure and he started to moan a mixture of curse words.  
It felt like a spring was coiling tightly and then it released.  
He couldn't even warn 2D before he came all over him.  
He came much more than 2D expected.  
Murdoc looked at 2D, panting.  
He was covered in his semen, obviously.  
"You look so sexy like that." Murdoc smirked as he started to lick 2D's neck.  
2D pulled himself out of Murdoc, hands wrapped around him as Murdoc's legs was still on his back.  
The semen and sweat sticked them to each other as they brushed their lips together.  
Murdoc started to suck 2D's bottom lip, then 2D pressed his lips against Murdoc's and they started to rolling their tongues over each other.  
When they finally parted their lips apart, Murdoc laughed.  
"Russel was right. 'Cleaning' was a great chance for relaxing my muscles."


End file.
